


Out Sick

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hadn't even shut the door behind him before he heard Danny's weak, raspy voice emerge from the pile of blankets that had taken over the couch. "Tell me everything. Now."</p><p>(Post-ep for 5X11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Sick

**Author's Note:**

> The entire time I was watching 5x11 (the one with the stolen art and Kamekona's shrimp competition), all I could think was "Where in the @#%$ is Danny?!?" So, naturally, I had to answer my own question.

Steve hadn't even shut the door behind him before he heard Danny's weak, raspy voice emerge from the pile of blankets that had taken over the couch. "Tell me everything. Now."

He fought back a smile. "I told you Kamekona won while I was driving home." He set the leftover shrimp in the fridge, leaving Danny's medicine on the counter before heading back in to his partner. "Just like I already gave you a rundown of everything else that happened during the like six different times I called you today."

Danny's hand briefly emerged from the blankets just to wave dismissively. "You barely gave me the basics. _Kono_ had to be the one to tell me that you guys let a cute art thief make off with most of the stolen loot."

"I told you, she's not an art thief." Pushing some of the blankets aside, Steve sat down on the edge of the couch. "She was an art bounty hunter. She'll return them all to their rightful owners."

"You're just lucky she _wasn't_ a thief. I'd force you to be the one to write that report." His brow lowered as he nudged at Steve with his knee. "I still have no idea why you don't get sick. This is twice now you've _completely_ ignored the contagion bubble when I've had the flu, and you still don't even get a damn cough."

Steve smirked. "You mock the wheatgrass, but it's the reason my immune system is the way it is. All the vitamins I could ever need." He patted Danny's knee. "You should try it sometime."

Danny glowered at him. "I'd rather—" The rest of the sentence broke off in a coughing fit, leaving Danny reaching for what was now only a pile of wrappers. Steve solved the problem by giving him one of the cough drops he'd taken to carrying around in his pocket, and after a moment he was able to speak again. "Fine. Maybe you have a point." He looked miserable, which in the long run was a lot more effective than the glare. "It can't be worse than missing a freaking _art heist_."

Steve's expression softened. "We missed you, too."

Danny looked amused at that. "You're probably the only one who noticed I was even gone. Hostage situations tend to be distracting, particularly when Jerry livens things up by trying to get himself killed, Steve McGarrett-style."

"That was pretty spectacular." Steve smiled a little, leaning over to smooth the hair back from Danny's forehead.

"I think you meant idiotic."

Steve chuckled. "I'm sure you'll hear about the whole thing in detail next time you see Jerry again, which will give you plenty of opportunity to tell him that."

"You're a bad influence on him. Who knew lack of self-preservation was a communicable disease?" Despite the words, Danny's expression was affectionate as he reached his hand back out to wrap his fingers around Steve's. "I should actually put some effort into giving you the flu, just so you'll learn your lesson."

"Like I told you, it's no match for my immune system." Steve squeezed back. "Besides, even if I did get sick, you're worth it."

"You're insane." The words were soft, the scratchiness of Danny's voice doing nothing to hide the love in them. "Now, tell me exactly how insane you were today, in as much detail as you possibly can. I'll also require you to wear the suit you wore to the art thing again later, when I have the energy to respond appropriately."

Steve grinned. "Only if you wear yours."

Danny's lips curved upward. "Done." Then he pulled his hand away to reach for another tissue, tucking himself back into the blanket. "Now, tell me the whole story."

Steve leaned against the back of the couch, one arm on Danny's knee, and settled in. "Well, it all started without me, when Chin, Kono and Lou went to the hotel...."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
